Tamed?
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: Who says carnivores can't be domesticated? A fluffy oneshot. R&R


Heyyya readers! Lookie who's here!

Your's trully!... Just me... alone in my own world.

Silence...

Hm... I found a discovery...

Question: Did you seriously left the fandom?!

I know that I left writing for the meantime because I was busy for work. But hey, I never left this section without reading HibaHaru fanfics... which has a very least number of people occupying the seat. (And my alter - normal - ego was chastising me that the others are facing the real world)

Really, now. Heh, I'm busy with my work, too. But this is a misery business that no one finishes their own multi-chaps here! (AH! I was hit)

Disclaimer: I would celebrate if I met Akira Amano-sensei. That way, another installment of KHR will happen... in a HibaHaru route! Kyaaah!

oOo

Tamed?

oOo

Rustle-rustle.

Groan...

"Here, honey. Drink this."

Clink... Gulp.

"I'll be back... stay here."

Swing... Click.

Silence...

Sigh.

And the silence goes on.

What a solemn way to spend this sunny day? The weather's perfect for everyone to be cooped inside their house.

The Hibari house was also unusually silent. Very strange since this household is usually alive. What happened?

oOo

On the break of dawn, an alarm sound blared from the master's bedroom of the married couple's house. A slim, yet masculine hand reached the alarm clock from their right bedside table.

It read 5:30AM.

Strange.

With a slight grimace, the sleepy man mull over for a couple of minutes. Usually, he would find himself being woken up with her smiling face, and a breakfast-on-bed, being asked how was his sleep, and telling him sweet lines between I and love and you. He would then reply back with a smirk, and a kiss to her lips.

 _Well, this is a start._

He was not woken up by his loving wife. Instead, it was the annoying sound of an inanimate object. He can see a big lump on her side of the bed. But he was stopped by his little companion.

It stared at him for a couple of minutes, then hopped in circles. After that, the bird hid its own head under a flurry of bird feathers and shook its own body.

Hibird would not act like that if it was not distressed about his brown-headed wife.

Especially if the bird itself hid itself under her brown-tressed nest.

"Hibar! Hibari!"

The lump under the bed covers slightly twitched while those brown tresses revealed under them, then a pinkish pale hand slowly crawled to turn that blasted thing off- even if it was already turned off by the early riser.

He frowned. This is not the usual way his wife acts. For the last two years of living together, he had memorised her patterns, which includes her morning routine. For normal days, she have been very energetic, that a slight interest piqued her, she yells, jumps out of surprise, and unintently injures herself. A slight noise would force her to involuntarily to jump out of bed to turn it off. She was that kind of light sleeper, but not as light sleeper as he is.

Then the figure crouched, making the lump grow bigger, and part of its cover slid. A short-haired brunette appeared before him repeatedly switching the alarm on and off. She grabbed the clock to look at the time, then slowly sat up straight.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The yellow fluff flew away from her neck to his crown. Feeling alarmed, the woman turned to the source of the loud noise, only to find her husband sitting up, facing her.

"H - Hahi!... K - K - Kyoya?... You're awake?"

His frown went deeper.

This was not the reaction he expected from her. She should be surprised, then blush as she avert her eyes away from his, and speak as she was trying to be modest, even though she was excited to greet him. Today, she sounded... confused?

As if she was distracted by herself.

He reached his wife, only to grab an empty air.

"Hahi... so - sorry, Kyoya... I didn't wake up earlier... I think I overslept last night... Ha - ha! Silly Haru - " She was almost at the edge of the bed when her right leg got caught with the blankets. She almost tripped herself, and did not bother to scream when gravity pulled her down to the floor. She had almost met her real pain when another body collided with hers. And finally getting her thoughts straight, she blinked three times and looked down.

"Hahi? Kyoya? What are we doing here?"

Despite of his painful befell, Hibari maintained a calm facade with a non-existent eyebrow twitch.

Yes, it is true that Haru almost met the cold hard floor, but the ravenhead anticipated it already and ducked under her, holding most of her upper body with his right arm, resting his hand just between her lower rib and upper stomach area. The left arm left cringing as he he supported their upper body weights. Good thing he had saved his klutz of a wife from slipping the other half of her body away from the edge of their bed. Although he had to endure the pain from his left arm to his middle to twist his body to an awkward position.

He left out a soft grunt to tell her it's alright as he looked at her in worry.

"Oh!" Realisation about their current predicament dawned upon Haru as she looked around, and finally, to her husband. "I'm all good now, thank you from saving me, Kyo-kun. Now put me down - "

"No." A firm negation from her husband fully got her attention.

Why?

Was he angered by her clumsiness again?

Was he angered to his current position - now that set her off the edge, but she doubt it.

All her distant thougths were swept away when he did the unsuspected and un-Hibari like.

His right hand had crawled to her head and placed his lips on her forehead for a fleeting minute.

Haru blushed.

Her husband has never been the most affectionate guy in her whole life. Usually, she would be the initiator of all related to hugs and kisses. Today's Kyoya is... sweet.

Surprisingly.

What did he ate last night?

Assuming what his wife's thinking, Hibari chuckled and pinched her right cheek.

"My wife's back."

 _Eh? I'm always here... ?_

As much as I wanted to be with you this close... " He pulled himself away, slightly wincing from the strain on his muscles. "I couldn't. My job calls me."

At this, Haru pouted. She have always known that he is a workaholic, always outside of their house. Like a fleeting cloud, always temporary.

"... But not today."

The brunette suddenly looked up to see her love on the act of sitting down in front of her on their bed. "Haru, I thought you will mellow down after we got married... Still my careless cloudy spring... always getting me worryingly uptight like before... "

He pulled her left hand gently as he put a long kiss on the back of her palm, directly on the wedding band. Then he placed the stray brown strand away from her face, effectively brushing her neck.

"Uh... K - Kyoya?... You're surprisingly... sweet?"

As a response, he leaned his face just inches away from her own, knocking her air out and painting her face tomato red. Then he smirked, his ego boosted, knowing he had the only effect for his wife.

"... Haru... " He placed his right hand on her forehead. "... You managed to get high fever."

"... Ah... "

Now that killed their - _her_ \- mood.

oOo

"Was it Hibari-san?" Asked the tenth boss of Vongola. His right man just clicked his tongue and spoke. "Nothing. The bastard just said he was sick then he hang up... "

"Are you certain?" The sun arcobaleno who happened to just pass by suddenly barged in to their conversation. "It's very unusual for him to get sick and stay home."

"Hayato... I don't think Hibari-san is sick either... he doesn't sound like one." Tsuna said, his hyper intuition was trying to nag about something regarding about the Hibaris'.

"I know, Juudaime! He is downright lying, it's too obvious! Worst of it... IT'S ALREADY MIDDAY!" He breathe hard after his emotional rant.

Silence...

Tsuna exhaled, "What do you think, Reborn? Should we check them in? Haru's not here, too."

"You don't have to do that to Mademoiselle Haru."

That sickly sweet manly tone... The two visibly twitched.

"Hmm... seems you have known what happened." Reborn tipped his hat. "... Shamal."

The pervert of a doctor just casually smirked.

oOo

Kyoko rang the doorbell of the single abode. She just stood there waiting for someone to just open this obstacle in the name of a gate.

No, she wasn't bothered by any bit of it. She's oddly fine by just waiting outside. If anything, she preferred just by standing there forever. And if she was given a chance to choose, she wouldn't want to be involved in this... carnage.

And speaking of carnage...

 _Hibari household, 8 AM sharp. No questions asked._

Only one person who has this kind of brief... very brief death note. To top it off, this is her best friend's phone number.

Yeah... a mouth-watering concoction of an impending doom. She should have brought Tsuna with her, or her brother -

"Farewell now, Mademoiselle Haru. Hope you would miss my romance and - "

"Oh, she sure would never miss your treacherous hands, you disgusting perverted herbivore."

"Ha-ha... just ki - kidding... "

The doorway towards the gate opened, revealing a white lab coat and a stubbed chin of their resident womaniser.

 _Shamal?!_

The doctor then raised his head only to see the auburn-haired maiden. He then ran excitedly, obstructing the other man behind him heading towards the gate as well.

"Kyoko-chan! How I miss your kisses and your sweet perfume!"

When the gate swiftly opened, it revealed... Shamal, still obstructing the other man.

"Doctor Shamal! Ah, long time no see!"

"Ah, so you missed me too! Don't worry (smooching sounds)... I'll give you my 'I'm home' kiss... " His lips all puckered out, looking like a chicken's anus ongoing its own private business, when a lid of a wooden spoon warningly pointed firm on his temple.

"You don't know how to keep your hands to yourself, huh." At last, the ravenhead carnivore made himself visible. His bad aura gave off warning bells ringing, but that's not what took her focus. Not even the pesky Italian.

"... What are you cooking on the menu today, Hibari-san?"

That effectively diffused the human bomb.

Regaining his false bravado, Shamal made a gratifying smirk and released his sickeningly sweet pheromones around. "That's right, cutie. Isn't he a little bit... domesticated?" He cupped her chin. "He was quite a wild beast back on your school days... My, oh my. Haru-chan married an effeminate male - "

"One more letter from your mouth, and you will become a part of our menu. Let's see who is the man here when I bite you to death." Said by the unrecognisable shadow jabbing the ladle harder.

Turning paler to a darker shade of purple, the feminist other raised his own white flag as he walked a distance to the other. "Oh, well look at the time... It surely flies fast, isn't it? You better place your payment to my bank account, pretty boy. _I appreciate it better than to become black and blue..._ " He muttered the last part.

He then turned to the only female around as he made smoochy faces and said, "I will miss you _signorita..._ "

"No, she will never miss you either. If anything... " He pulled the long-haired oblivious woman towards the entrance of the gate as he effectively blocked the other man. "... You should answer to her husband."

"Ho... you just want to take her all to yourself - " He half-teased, half-joked.

"Don't place me in the same boat as you, Shamal." He went towards the gate as he spoke again. "Expect my payment on twenty-four hours."

He gritted his teeth.

"... Thank you for taking care of my wife, _Doctor Shamal_."

As an answer to that, the doctor made a charming pose as he spoke. "I'm always on her side as long as she needs me - "

BA-TAN!

Tik!

That ended the one-sided conversation.

The ravenheaded 'chief-in-charge' sighed as he turned to his requested visitor.

That visitor then smiled. "Well, what brings me here?"

Hibari suddenly felt the need to pinch the bridge of his nose. He passively walked her through as he gave her the main idea of their current situation.

"She's here?" Her head popped through the main doorway leading to the receiving area. There, on the makeshift bed made out of two loveseats by the opened window, was a sleeping beauty.

At least that's how Hibari viewed his wife.

"Why won't you let Doctor Shamal use his mosquitoes to repel the symptoms, then?"

 _Women and their unbelievable logic._

"I spent my life to keep her at bay for any injuries, a mosquito bite would not do better. Especially Shamal's... " At this, he scowled.

 _His possessiveness strikes again. Men and their stupid pride._

"Anyway... " He decided to end their conversation by walking to their kitchen. The other one followed, obviously.

"... I already cooked chicken porridge from the blue pot, and just baked garlic bread from the oven. Help yourself if you got bored. Help Haru if she needs something. And tell her I went to look for medicine." He removed his apron and washed the ladle to place it to a kind of hanger to let it dry. He then walked the hallway to the main door to grab his outdoor coat and shoes.

"Oh, and one more thing... " He faced her before he went out. "Don't let Haru go to the study room, and don't let her use any electronic device for her work. As much as I hate to admit it, the pervert's right on her stressing over her work. Is that good?"

He received a nod.

After that, he went out of the door.

Missing out a small smile on the woman's face and his wife's blushing one as she opened her eyes, rolling her body towards the open window where she could see the back of her husband, too hasty not to leave her side.

oOo

"... And that's the whole story, my friends." Doctor Shamal happily said, which was countered by the silverhead. "Who says we're friends, you stinking old fart?!"

"I don't really understand... " Tsuna smiled with twitching eyebrows. "You were just narrating your womanising adventures starting from Haru to a random woman by the street."

"Who are you calling 'woman by the street?' This is barely recognised as a woman, she could pass up as a man - GUAH!"

"Hey Li'l Bro!"

The conversing quartet raised their heads to check the people by the door frame.

"Where the two of you have been, oi? Bianchi have been looking for you the whole morning." Reborn started.

"Eh? Dino-san?! Since when did you arrived? Tsuna asked.

"Hey everyone! I really missed you!"

"Hey, we didn't miss you." Gokudera muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde but he chose not to respond. Instead, he took attention to their topic.

"Were you talking about Kyoya?"

This definitely is an ice breaker.

"Man, I thought he would never change for a couple of years. Now he's so... whipped." He and the cow-printed teen sniggered.

"Hm... interesting... " Reborn stated with a glint on his eye. Tsuna just scratched his head.

oOo

"Carrots... carrots... Where are those carrots?... Hmm... Last time I remembered, it was - ah, silly me... now, eggs... "

Icy-blue eyes slightly narrowed as it skimmed the stalls and shelves everywhere, looking for the chicken's produce.

"Eggs, eggs, fresh eggs here... grab everything while they're fresh... " A tired and exasperated voice pretty lousy from the calm atmosphere of the grocery our ravenhead is currently in. A tick mark appeared on his chin. The voice is oddly familiar, he just felt the need to beat the idiot because he's not doing his job, destroying the peace of his market search.

Boy, was he not wrong. Inside the stand was a boy - no, a teen - wearing a navy blue apron, a striped shirt, permy-headed as always... reading a manga while laying his feet on the stall, making himself at home without any care in the world... as if he was in their own house... _that idiot..._

"Oi."

The deep baritone of his finally snapped the curly-haired blackhead on his homey feel. Knowing the voice everywhere saying 'I will bite you to death' from his toddler days, how would he forget?!

"O - oh! It's you, Hibari-san!" He started with a bright smile, although he was frightened he almost felt wetting his pants. "W - What brings you here?!" Gosh, does he always feint his fright when the ex-demon chief is in front of him?!

Truly, he sounded more sarcastic than welcoming.

As a response, Hibari crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "... Really... What do you think you are doing? You were more preoccupied with reading that stupid material than selling these."

"Ah-ah-ah! I'm just resting - it's just my b - b - breaktime."

"Doesn't look like that to me..."

A couple of seconds followed. The one holding a grocery basket staring and poking imaginary skewers to the agonising egg merchant swallowing a big lump and sweating buckets. That's when it was momentarily stabbed down when a firm hand tapped his shoulder. When the former glanced behind, his mood soured.

"Kyoya! It's been so long!"

"Ugh. Bucking Herbivore, want another fight?" He turned his glaring orbs to the unsuspecting blonde Italian who just sweat-dropped but let his thoughts go as he looked at the other man.

"... Whoah... Yo - Kyoya?... Are those... _jeans_?" Dino pointed at what he was wearing: jean pants, maroon tee, and a market basket.

"What?" Looking at his clothes choice, the cloud guardian let out a scoff. "So am I not allowed to wear informal clothing, now?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant... " The blonde paused, cupping his own chin. "... It's kinda hard to explain... How to say this?... "

"That he used to be the one who strictly implemented uniforms everywhere even outside Nami-chuu?" The teenage boy suddenly interrupted.

"Something like that."

"Learn to stoop to your own age, herbivore."

"B - But I was just merely pointing out the important things here... " He countered with a shaking voice when a whack on his head stilled him. "Ow... I - I - Ipin?!"

"What do you think you're doing?... " The new person suddenly pulled his ear. "... You're supposed to sell eggs, not to chit-chat with our customers - eh?!"

Both men were staring at them, one with understanding and the other one with amusement.

"Dino-san... when did you arrive?"

The bucking horse just laughed and answered. "Around midday with Romario. I just thought of visiting this place to buy something for my cute little bro, and I just found my favorite student - "

"I don't have any attachment to you."

"Ah, I don't think so... "

"I see... " She then turned to the stoic one. "And what about you... Oh?... Okay?"

Silence...

Something's out of place here. He's not agitated alongside this crowd, and -

"Shouldn't you be wearing your formal suit today as a form of formal dress code?"

 _So blunt!_ The two westerners mentally said.

And the person just did what they least expected. Instead of going into a bloody rampage like what he did last week, he just facepalmed with a sigh. Such un-Hibari-like manner.

"Are you really that disappointed with me wearing normal clothes?"

The three just stared.

 _Calm down, myself. These people weren't just use to be seeing me in my other clothes. Though I don't mind wearing any kinds of these... But this is going out of hand. Haru needs me now. It's a good thing that Sasagawa's sister was there to look after her, but it should be me she would be seeing the moment she wakes up. I should be the one she can only see..._

"You really want to know, huh?" When the three nodded, his forefinger twitched.

"Haru got sick, so I'm preparing her energising food and not commercialised medicines. I don't trust those herbivores with white clothing and stethoscope. I am the only person who can get her well... "

At his explanation did the three snap out of their thoughts and look at each other. And after a short while, the Chinese girl broke the silence.

"If that's the case, then you should make a super-enriched chicken ramen. A fresh chicken stock would help her get better. With the addition of ginger, garlic, and lemongrass, this soup stock would resemble a herbal medicine. And even if native eggs are expensive, they sure can alleviate the body's tension, helping her to recover faster."

"You sure about that? What if you're ripping me off?" The man asked with skepticism.

"Since when did I lie, Hibari-san?" When his demeanor didn't change, I-pin continued her negotiation. "I've known Chinese medicine since I learned how to walk... My master did not only taught me Martial Arts, but also how to make superfoods, so I know which foods are good with our health. You can bite me to death if she didn't... "

"Somehow, I admire your bravery, I-pin." Lambo condescendingly said, being seconded by the blonde.

"And guess what? Everything you could find is with me! Buy three dozen native chicken eggs, and you will get the rest of the ingredients in our stall with twenty-five percent discount!"

 _Sigh..._

"... You're not forcing me to buy so you could use the money to your tuition fees, right? You know that the king of herbivores could just pay for you, hm?"

"EH?! So you were just marketing?!" Both of the neglected ones exclaimed.

They were just responded with a sheepish grin and a statement that made then almost fall to the ground. "You found me out, didn't you?"

"GYEEEH!"

oOo

When the man of the household returned back, his ears picked up some noises from their receiving area.

"Well Haru, are there any especial events coming up?"

"None yet, we rarely spend time together and seriously speaking, we haven't done anything beyond hugging and holding hands... "

Sighing sounds...

"... Sometimes, I felt like I'm just married for the sake of papers... except today."

"What happened?"

"He was... he was making longer eye contacts... more expressive - like he was overly-worried, or scared... Then he kissed my forehead and fingers... He held me closer earlier... I thought that was just a dream - he even skipped his work because of me! I thought it was just strange he was sickeningly sweet, I was really hurt."

"Haru-chan... "

"I don't know what's going on. It was like I was trying to keep up with his standards or he was trying to tolerate me. It makes me want to laugh... "

He made his presence known by thumping his feet with an increasing sound. He has been normally a slick walker, but he knew he was trudging dangerous waters here, so he voluntarily chose to be the innocent guy for the time being - at least until the visitor left.

"Is my wife already awake?" He started. He was responded with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Uh... something wrong?"

"N - n - nothing... Hahi... sorry for staring." Haru averted her eyes somewhere to keep her thoughts busy. This did not settle with the man.

"Ah-ah! I forgot my ginger ale. It was already boiling. I'll get you a cup." Kyoko hurriedly stated as she rushed to the doorframe, but stayed at the most obstructive view from their point to observe their conversation.

And there's where we lead off from the beginning. Him giving her a hydrating solution and directly walking towards the adjacent washroom with a heavy heart. But when he heard her deep sigh, he changed his mind and immediately went back to sit beside her.

"Are you doubting our relationship, my cloudy spring?" He grabbed both of her hands. I though we had already discussed this - "

"You idiot!" The sickly brunette suddenly exclaimed, which stopped her husband's rants, and Kyoko's fleeting thoughts. That was to be expected, since her last outburst.

Now her tears were falling freely from her face. Kyoko clearly understood.

The man didn't.

He was more alarmed more than his woman.

"Haru - "

"Please!... " She hicupped. "... Stop that... Stop changing... "

She pressed her hands to her eyes as if it could stop her from crying hard. "... I - I - If you change suddenly like you're turning to another person... I couldn't recognise you! You're scaring me...

"I want you just the way you are, I don't want you to change for me!"

She then bit her lip. "... Pay attention to me... "

She continued to sob.

Kyoko understood what her best friend meant. From when they were children, the ravenhead was like a solitude cloud; cold, calm, temperamental, and wild. He was so aloof that he almost didn't let himself to be tied down by the societal norms. If it wasn't for Haru, he would still remain to become a male version of a maniacal spinster until he dies.

But today is... surreal, it's like an illusion. Him getting out, clamouring with the herbivorous crowd, and smiling... doing romantic gestures...

It was blatantly stating that he was just faking it for her sake.

Surprised by this realisation, Hibari embraced Haru tight, placing her head under his chin. He let her cry hard and soak his shirt.

"Oh my... "

He then nuzzled her head as he forced her to sit on his lap as if he was trying to be a consoling mother to her kid.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realise... I love you, please don't cry... "

They continued with their embrace as Kyoko smiled. She deliberately walked towards the kitchen to put a note and went out to go back to Vongola Head Quarters.

 _Now that they've made up, might as well go home... Heh, what an eventful day. Who knows Hibari-san can be like that?... Haru-chan sure is one lucky girl..._

 _I'll tell this to Tsuna and the others._ Kyoko thought with a smile.

oOo

This is my comeback-hey-I'm-still-here-even-if you-left-the-raft fanfic.

This is hopeless... I don't need reviews, I don't need fave's nor follows... But please let this pairing point to spotlight!

I'm determined. I'll finish the fanfics I left behind.


End file.
